Coming in from the Cold
by ncis girl 7
Summary: Gibbs estranged niece comes back to work with him. (original character) Includes all 3 offices. Some romance
1. Chapter 1

There was a new office to open in Chicago and it needed a Supervisory Special Agent to run it. Gibbs had someone in mind who had been bouncing around for bit. The hard part was his relationship with her, the harder part was her current boss. The easy part was he could also attach her to his team and nominate Bishop. Ellie Bishop had really proven herself lately and she deserved a chance at her own team. Ellie reminded him of DiNozzo; steadfast, intelligent, diligent, stubborn, instinctive, and concise and a perfect replacement when Gibbs is away. McGee would of obviously be the next one in line but right now Gibbs new his head wasn't in it. His head was thinking of his family.

Now the question was how to get Rachel Monteleone out here. Currently she was assigned to Hetty Lang, in special ops in California. Now, Rachel Monteleone is an interesting one, she has had no real allegiance to anyone since she graduated from FLETC. As he thought about her, he smiled, his flesh and blood (not everyone knew that), and just like him. Rachel is about 5'5, dark brown hair, strong willed, intelligent, steadfast, diligent, instinctive, quiet, gets the job done and concise. Rachel is Gibbs' niece, daughter to his one and only estranged older sister.

She joined the Chicago police right after graduating high school, transferred to DC shortly after to be with her uncle. Joined NCIS when she was 20 on the suggestion of a Henrietta Lang, who took her straight to undercover operations. She was now 28 and Gibbs believes she needs to come in out of the cold. He knows recently that she was in New Orleans and had helped Pride close a case. The best way to get through to Hetty was in person and that's what he was going to do, but first he needed Vance's permission.

**Knock, Knock**

"Come in" said Vance

"have a quick minute," replied Gibbs as he entered.

"Have a seat, what can I do for you?"

"Well, it's about Monteleone, I want to bring her in from the cold."

"For what reason?" Vance asked

"I would like her to be set up here with my unit, until I retire, I want her as a number 2. I would like to recommend Bishop to run the Chicago office." Gibbs Replied.

"Well, that's a discussion for Hetty, and I am not too sure what she is going to say. I am all for it. Monteleone is just like you, groomed to be in charge of an office and operation. Why not Chicago?"

"I would like to have family close, she's all I really have left besides my team. Family is always first." Gibbs replied.

"Well go ahead, head to see Hetty, but I can't guarantee that she is in LA. Hetty has had Rachel all over the place. More than the rest of the team. Take someone with you, I don't recommend Bishop. I want to see what she can do." Vance said.

"Thank you, sir," Gibbs said as he was heading out and closed the door behind him

Gibbs went back to his desk and looked at his team. He couldn't think of who to take. The obvious choice was Torres to be sympathetic because he was once in the cold. He wanted a friendly face to help. She is so much like him, bringing her in may not be easy. But instead Gibbs got on the phone and called Alex Quinn. Alex had stepped down from her active agent role and went back to FLETC for a more set schedule to deal with her mom's condition. Alex agreed and said she would need to day to get everything covered and someone to watch her mom. Gibbs was to break the news to his team next.

"Bishop, he shouted, as she was coming down the stairs."

"Yes sir."

"I'm leaving for LA for a few days, you're in charge."

"No problem sir." She said with a grin.

"Boss, seriously?" McGee croaked.

"McGee, yes, I will explain more when I return. But for now, Ellie is Senior Agent in charge, treat her that way." Gibbs demanded.

"Who is going with you? We aren't supposed to travel alone." Torres said with concern

"Quinn, any more question?" Gibbs barked

"No sir," replied Torres

As the team looked on, Gibbs walked towards the elevator to leave. Gibbs was meeting Quinn at the airport. This trip was going to prove a couple things to Gibbs. Can McGee handle a new boss? Can Ellie handle be being boss? Was he getting Rachel back? So many questions, but to start with he needed to get Hetty on board.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hetty!" Gibbs said walking into LA headquarters.

"Gibbs, what a surprise, what brings you to my neck of the country?"

"Well, it's about Monteleone, where is she at?" He said looking around

"Well, I see you brought Quinn with, but I am not sure why. The answer is probably a no. I don't mind, it's probably time though for her to come in."

"Henrietta, where is she? Call her in."

"Jethro, it's not that easy. She's off the grid. I will reach out through her emergency line, I'll have Nell do it now."

"Thank you, there's that opportunity in Chicago, I am trying to pull some things around to get her my number 2." Gibbs said softly. "I'll wait here, while you look." He added.

"What's up guys?" Callen said as he came walking in to the room, we don't always get visits from DC.

"They are here for Monteleone. They want to bring her in from the cold and set her up in an office." Hetty said sarcastically

"Well, that'll be tough, she sometimes doesn't answer her come in calls. She was in New Orleans two weeks ago. That's the last time I saw her face and that was through MTAC." Callen said.

"Damn, I will give Pride a call and see if he knows anything." Gibbs said.

"Do you think she doesn't want to come back because she's too deep?" Quinn asked.

Callen and Hetty both shrugged and said we could try to reach out to Maze as well, Gibbs didn't seem to be a fan of that. Maze was another one of her emergency contacts. Maze is now a travelling agent from office to office to help close open cases. Quinn said that she would be the one to call Maze. Quinn also noted that if she got Rachel on the phone, she believed she could convince her to come in.

"Dwayne, how ya doing?"

"Good Leroy, how are you?"

"Good, Looking for Monteleone. Heard she was in your neck of the woods a couple weeks ago. She still out there by chance?"

"Nope, Lasalle drove her to the airport 3 or 4 days ago. Let me go get him." Pride replied.

"Hey Gibbs, heard you needed some information on Rachel…. I mean Monteleone." Chris said as Sonja glared at him.

"Yeah, do you know anything else besides what airport you dropped her at?"

"Umm yes, yes I do." Chris replied

"Well…"Gibbs and Pride barked in unison.

After a long pause, "she took a flight to DC, she said she had some unfinished business, I can't guarantee that she got on that flight. I dropped her in the terminal. She didn't have anything with her but a go bag. That's all I know." Lasalle replied.

"Thank you, Chris, I appreciate the help." Gibbs cut the call.

Gibbs grabbed Quinn and said that they needed to go back to DC. Quinn said her information from Maze said that she was still in New Orleans. Gibbs and Quinn were confused. He called Pride again and asked them to start a search. Gibbs knew this would be hard as she wasn't going to come in from the cold easily. They were going to head back to DC just in case she was there, like Lasalle had mentioned.


	3. Chapter 3

In New Orleans

"So, what do you have with her Chris?" Sonja asked jealousy all over her voice

"Stop it you two. You guys are pathetic. Get over it, it didn't work between you two. Grow up and focus." Barked Gregorio

"Tammy, hey now, let's not be harsh. We both still care for each other and look out for each other. I can see where Sonja is coming from." Lasalle said

"Alright, then answer the question." Tammy replied.

"Kinda, I don't know, it's not important right now, it's important to find her ladies. Then you can gossip." Chris replied kindly.

In DC

Bishop was taking being in charge to heart. They were in the middle of a case and she was thriving. The director saw it firsthand. She was like a dog with a bone, wouldn't give up until she got what she wanted. The director thought it was a good idea for her to get Chicago. He was going to see if he could pull Merri Brody back in to get her to be with Bishop. They would make a great team. Now where the hell was Monteleone? DC or LA? He sent out a special group of agents to start looking for her, he detailed Torres to that team. He knew it wasn't going to be easy but with the help of Torres it might go smoother.

Quinn and Gibbs landed, said their goodbyes. Quinn reminded Gibbs that she would be there on the phone when they found Rachel, Quinn did train her and knew how to get her back. Gibbs nodded, drove back to the building and jumped right into searching for Rachel. The rest of the team joined when they wrapped up their current case.

"Listen up, this won't be easy, but she is my niece. So, we have an advantage, we just need to think like me." Gibbs stated.

"I have a lead" shouted Torres "She's not in DC, she was here for like a day, we have her on two cameras. One is at the airport. She re-boarded a plane. It looked like LA, but people were hazy. The terminal she was last seen in had both LA and New Orleans.

"Good Lead. Let's reach out to everyone else." Gibbs said

In New Orleans

"I have a lead!" Tammy shouted "Call DC, she was spotted getting back off a flight yesterday afternoon. Lost her after she left the terminal. Didn't get into a cab, she just vanished. Like her training. Why would she come back here? What is she here for?"

"I bet Lasalle knows." Sonja said with snark.

"Enough" barked pride as he was on the phone with DC.

Lasalle rolled his eyes as he grabbed his jacket. Nodded to Sebastian as to say let's go follow the lead. Him and Sebastian got to the truck and Sebastian could tell Lasalle was pissed so he decided not to talk and maybe Lasalle would open up on the drive to the airport. However, that wasn't the case and they didn't end up at the airport, they ended up at a computer café.

"Sebastian, you don't tell anyone that we came here, you here?"

"Yes sir. Why are we here though?" Sebastian asked

"Well, I have some information on Rachel that no one else does. I happen to know that she enjoys the coffee here. I picked her up here a lot when she was helping us."

"ohhh, I see"

"Sebastian, dammit, are you on the girl's side?"

"well, they are making a convincing case that there was something there, I don't know. It kind of seemed like there was when she was here and now… well…can you blame me?"

"fine, yawl think that, I guess, I might have caught feelings for her. I don't know what it is, but I just want to find her alright" Lasalle replied

"Got it, let's go"

They interviewed and searched for her in the coffee shop and someone said she was there earlier in the day but don't know where she went. She was there, and it sounds like she just left. Chris was thinking there was something keeping her here but what. As they walked back to the truck, that's when he saw her, just leaning against the truck grinning. He walked up slowly, shaking his head, he pulled off his sunglasses and started talking to her.

"Well, well, well if it isn't miss runaway."

"ha-ha very funny Lasalle. Sebastian, good to see you."

"Whose looking for me and why Chris?" Rachel said.

"Monteleone, just get in the truck, I can't wait to say I brought you in from the cold."

Leaning into Chris a little she whispered in his ear "you are not bringing me in, just to an office, don't get too cocky now." She kissed his cheek as she grabbed the keys from his hand. "I'll drive"


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian just gave Chris a sideways glance and Chris pushed him into the truck. He told him to shut it. It was a quiet and awkward ride back to headquarters. Sebastian thought, wow, Chris never lets anyone drive. When they walked in, Gibbs was already on the plasma and it suddenly hit Rachel on why she was being searched for and her shoulders hunched immediately. Gibbs had a way of looking at you that felt like a dad that was disappointed. She hadn't seen him or that look in a while. She only occasionally resurfaces.

"Uncle Leroy. What was this massive manhunt for me about?"

"Well, I want you to come in and work with me. You have been under far too long. Hetty signed off on it, she says that all your cases are close to being closed." Gibbs replied.

"I mean, I don't see the benefit of me behind a desk. I clear more cases in the field." Rachel replied.

"Monteleone, this can be an order if you would like. This is an offer to run your own team in the future." Gibbs barked.

Quinn appeared at his side, "Rachel, I think this is going to be great for you. Come home, be with family, be near people that will have your back. You don't have to be on your own anymore. You have done such great work for this agency, they want to repay you by giving you a promotion. It's a chance and the girl I trained at FLETC was bent on running her own unit one day. Where is that girl?" Quinn said out of breath, like she had run all the way to MTAC from her house.

"well, I guess that girl is gone, I'll get back to you Gibbs, this is a lot to think about and take in." Rachel replied as she cut the call. She walked back past Lasalle, grabbing the keys that were still in his hands and continued walking out towards the truck without another word to anyone.

"yeah, he lets her drive." Sebastian said as Lasalle pushed past him with a hard shove walking to his truck to stop her.

"I'll go get her," he said waving off everyone as he bounded out the door.

Lasalle got to his truck and grabbed the door before Monteleone slammed it shut. He stared her down for a couple minutes until she said "what?"

"What? What? You take my keys and blow out of the office and ask what?"

"Yes, I need to go think for a bit. What's the problem?"

"You could ask. It's the right thing to do. But I guess that's asking too much from someone that's been on their own so long. Fine, you know what, go, take it. Call me when you're ready to talk to someone."

A few seconds passed as he walked away slowly….

"You know what Lasalle, you don't know anything. She said slamming the steering wheel. Come back. Get in."

Lasalle and Monteleone drove for a little while silent. There was obviously something there but like everything else Rachel was silent. She was like her uncle more than anyone else. Feelings really didn't exist; her mom was the same way. Being a Gibbs that's kind of how you were raised. Lasalle was the one to break the ice.

"Rach, I don't know what you have been through, nor do I want to know. I just want you to know that I am here for you. Whatever you need. Of course, you already are driving my truck and no one drives my truck." He chuckled.

Rachel pulled the truck over at a restaurant and wanted to speak so bad. But instead she leaned over to Chris, held his cheek and kissed him long and slow. When they finally broke, Rachel finally seemed to have the courage to speak.

"Chris, thank you for everything. Thank you for believing in me. Thank you for letting me steal and drive your truck. Let's eat before I head home to DC?"

"Sure, thing sweetie. Sure thing. Let's roll." Chris said smiling and jumping out of his side to go grab her door."

"I'm going to miss you when I go to DC. I know we have only seen each other on and off for 8 years and just have this thing now…." She trailed off as she looked out the window.

"Sugar I'll come visit. Or you come visit. Don't you worry. How about we get you on a plane? Let's not keep Gibbs waiting any longer. Shall we?"

"Yeah let's go," she said reaching for the keys. But then Chris snatched them, "my truck sugar, stop trying to control everything." He drove her straight to the airport and even walked her to the terminal. She was turning to leave as they were calling last board, he grabbed her and kissed her long and hard. When they broke, he whispered in her ear, my heart is leaving to DC, I can't wait to come visit. Be safe.


	5. Chapter 5

In DC

As Rachel stepped off the plane in DC, she knew her life was about to change. She was about to become her uncles protégé. She knew in her heart that Gibbs had to have another reason, she figured he wanted to retire soon or something. She called Hetty when she landed and got Callen. Asked if Nell could get someone to go to her crash house and send her things. She caught a cab to headquarters and as she did, she thought about Lasalle. He wasn't going to hold that word she thought, and then a text. _Did you land?_ It was from Lasalle. It made her melt as she responded.

Rachel stepped off the elevator and said, "Well it's been awhile since I have been here."

She walked straight to Gibbs desk and said "Monteleone reporting for duty sir, where do we start?"

Gibbs welcomed Rachel told her to go get settled with the director and Hetty. She'd be tied up the rest of the day talking to them both. Gibbs already had his heart to heart with Tim. It went as expected, Tim was pretty upset with the decision but understood he wasn't in the right place right now. Bishop was ready to go to Chicago though. Her desk was packed, and she was getting everything set up for Chicago, but she was missing one piece…Merri Brody. They were trying to convince her to come back to the agency, it wasn't going too well but the director had an ace in his pocket. He put her on sabbatical last year for a to be determined return, so technically she was still employed. We will see how that conversation goes when she came in later today.

Rachel was in MTAC wrapping things up with LA when Gibbs came in. He basically just came in and watched. She stopped to see what he wanted, he said he would grab her when she was all done. Just get to Abby's lab before heading back to the bull pen. She nodded that she understood. Gibbs headed to Abby's lab. This was the first time Rachel would be meet Abby and he wanted to make sure, she didn't well scare her with her excitement.

"Abby, remember no crazy excitement, try to be low key. Rachel, I don't think is used to the idea of being home."

"Got it Gibbs, but you have nothing to worry about. I'm always low key." Replied Abby

"You sure are Abs." McGee said strolling in. "Want to grab lunch after the meet and greet?"

"Sure, no case today?" Abby said.

"No, we are off of top team duty for a couple days until all switches take place." Gibbs replied

"Wow, a mini vacation for me!" Abby gleamed.

"Vacation isn't all that it's cracked up to be." Rachel said walking into the lab

"Good to meet you Abby," Rachel said going in for a hug, "heard you were a hugger."

"See guys, I wasn't going to scare her away!" Abby smiled finishing their hug.

They all laughed and then decided to head up to the bull pen. Rachels phone went off again, the text read "thinking about you." She responded with "same here, missing you." She smiled to herself and thought she had no idea how she was going to make this work. They were in two different states, two different cities, it was just a fling she thought.

Rachel sat down at Bishops old desk. Bishop had her stuff taken to shipping to get sent to the other office. Now all she had left to do were the goodbyes. Vance appeared at the top of the stair case with Meredith Brody, he shook her hand and she walked down to meet with Ellie.

"Hey Ellie, are you ready to go? We have a flight to catch." Merri said.

"What? Really? You said yes!" Ellie shouted

"Yes, I am apparently still employed here, so why not. It'll be a blast. Nothing like the Midwest office. Chicago will be its own little abode." Merri replied smiling and heading to the elevator.

"Hey Merri, wait up," Rachel said heading to the elevator "can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead. What's up?"

"Well, I know you worked with Lasalle before and I was wondering if there is anything important about him, I should know?"

"Why do you ask? Are you taking over NOLA?"

"no, no, I was just curious is all, I worked with him for a few weeks ago and was curious is all."

"Oh I see, well he is a great guy, has had a lot of loss, so don't break his heart okay." Merri said softly and smiled

"Thanks Merri, our little secret?" Rachel asked smiling

"Of course. Good Luck."

"Rachel, you are needed in MTAC, New Orleans office needs your help with that case from a few weeks ago again." Gibbs shouted from the bullpen


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel walked to MTAC in confusion. They closed that case, and everyone had moved on. When she got there, she saw Pride on the screen. He said they think that they had another suspect that they missed. He asked her if there was anything else, she could remember or if she had any ideas to help them. Rachel said she would think on it and she would get back to him as soon as she could. She needed to reach out to some people that she knew down there. Rachel stayed in MTAC and looped Gibbs in. He cleared her to make her calls and said to make sure she went home after that. Big day starting tomorrow, they were cleared to work cases as team 1 again. It was official, she was on team 1 for NCIS investigative branch, and she was in awe.

She got all the information she could find and decided to call the NOLA office back. She got Chris, which wasn't expected. He was just as surprised as her when he answered the call and he stuttered through the greeting.

"Rach…Monteleone, you got something" (stares from tammy and Sonja)

"Chr…Lasalle, hey, yes. I'm going to send everything over but wanted to loop in Pride it could be the sister." (snickering from tammy and Sonja)

"I will loop him in. Just send the email to me and we can start chasing what you found."

"Will do, have a good night you guys," Rachel said

The girls huddled around Chris as he hadn't moved from the plasma. They have those damn grins on their faces he thought. He just needed to move and sit at his desk, they followed him there and hovered.

"Yes ladies?" Chris asked with inflection

"Well we are just wondering why that was so awkward?" asked Gregorio

"I don't know what you two are talking about. It was just a conversation between two colleagues." Chris said as his phone went off.

Sonja unfortunately grabbed it before he could and read the text out loud. "Sorry that was so awkward I just didn't expect to see you, and my brain kind of froze."

"Hmm, very interesting Christopher. What are you going to reply?" Sonja asked

"None of your business Sonja," Chris said snatching the phone back. "Can we just work the case please?"

"Of course, but this isn't over Chris." Sonja replied with a smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

About a month had passed and everything in DC was going smoothly. Rachel had settled back into non-under cover life. She had run the team for four cases when Gibbs wasn't the first to get to the scene. It was a new rule he came up with. First to the scene gets point, he figured it would teach everyone how to lead and be able to manage. It seemed to be working out well so far. Today, was no different, Rachel got to the scene first though and it was something that she had already seen undercover down in New Orleans. She never got word that they found the sister. She pulled out her iPad and checked the open cases for the agency…still open. As she began to read the details, she immediately faces timed Chris.

"Hey Rachel. How's it going?"

"No sugar today? What are you mad at me or something for not calling for a few days?"

"What?! I knew it!" Sonja screamed.

"Oh my god, are you in the car?"

"Yeah," he paused, "so what's going on?" Chris asked

"You guys never closed the Trambolt case? I thought my information got you an arrest?"

"Well it did, but unfortunately her lawyer got her out and said there wasn't enough information to convict or even hold her. Why? What's going on?"

"I just walked on to a scene with the exact same mo. Tell Pride I need to speak with him asap. I'm running point, tell him to call me on my cell. I will be here for a little while." Rachel replied

"Got it. I'll tell the bossman. Be safe. Talk to you later." Chris ended the call

Sonja began "Christopher, do you have feelings for her? It's alright if you do. Just come out with it already, will you?"

"Fine…if it'll get you to stop, yes I do. Now can I call Pride without any awwws in the background."

"Yes, go ahead" her grin so wide that she couldn't contain it.

After talking with Pride, he decided that the two of them needed to head to DC. Gregorio and Percy would have to hold down the fort. They needed to help end this. Pride called and told Rachel they were on the way. She told them she would make all arrangements needed for them to stay. Rachel turned towards Gibbs, as she walked over, she got stopped by people for their updates. She took them in stride and handed out new assignments and sent them on their way. She filled in Gibbs that Pride and Lasalle were coming into town to help close the case.

Pride and Lasalle arrived later that day. Gibbs set them up in his house. Rachel wondered how awkward it would get because that's where she was staying, she was about to move into an apartment in Ellies old building. Maybe she should would just move her clothes there today. It was just kind of easy to drive in everyday together. On lunch, she did just that and told her uncle it was to give him space. He made sure to ask if there was going to be any problems with handling this case. She replied with a stern no.

"It's been a long day people, let's go home and recharge" Rachel called to everyone.

"Yeah, good idea, who wants to grab a drink?" asked Torres

Everyone pretty much said they were down for a drink, so they went down the street to their local bar. Everyone was catching up and enjoying themselves. Rachel was tired and needed some fresh air. She stepped outside. Lasalle noticed and broke away to follow her.

"What's going on sugar? Why aren't you inside?"

"it was just a really long day. A really long day. I thought this was for sure already over. I just can't believe it."

Walking closer to Rachel, Chris put his arms around her giving her a big hug. He whispered in her ear, "it's all going to be okay? Want to get out of here?" She nodded, and he kissed her forehead, turned to go inside to get their stuff. He let Gibbs and Pride know Rachel was dropping him off and heading home herself. Then said she didn't really seem like herself and someone should check on her later. Gibbs agreed that he would later or maybe she just needed space.

He headed back out and followed Rachel to her car. She had a truck, they were a perfect match he thought. It was a white f150 almost identical to his back home. He decided to pull a Rachel, snatched the keys and said "Ill drive" with a smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel giggled and got into the passenger side. They drove quietly as she gave directions on where to go. She grabbed his hand as it was resting on the armrest and held it as they drove. Chris finally began the conversation

"Told you I would come visit." He grinned

"Ha-ha very funny, it's for a case, doesn't count."

There was a red light, he leaned and kissed her quickly

"I'm pretty sure that it does. I am also pretty sure that I am not staying at Gibbs place tonight. I am coming home with you, you shouldn't be alone."

"you don't want to, I just moved, nothings set, it's horrible."

"Baby, I don't care, I just care if you are okay. And how often do you get to be wrapped in my arms huh?"

"I guess, we got to tell Gibbs though otherwise he might send a search party for you."

"I will take care of its sweetie, no problem"

They finally got to Rachels new apartment. Chris was the perfect gentleman and grabbed her door as he was calling to say that he was going to keep an eye on her. Gibbs and pride said okay but if she wanted more space to not push her. They got upstairs to her apartment and sat on the couch. Rachel had never felt so relieved to be sitting and home. And what made her feel a little better was she had Chris Lasalle wrapped around her. Was this a dream?

She woke up the next morning, happy, rested and still wrapped in Chris arms on the couch. They must've fallen asleep almost immediately. It wasn't a dream. She needed to get Chris up and going they had to get ready to go in the office. She decided to shower first. When she got out of the shower, she smelled food which was strange because she had no food in her house yet.

"Hungry?"

"Yes, of course: she said walking past kissing his cheek as she went by. "How'd you do this?"

"Well there are these things called keys, and a corner coffee shop." Chris said smiling and handing her coffee. "I don't know how you drink that stuff its awful."

"It's what Gibbs drinks, not that bad, thank you" she replied giving him a hug and another kiss. But we can't do all this cutesy crap in the office, we must be professional. Gibbs hates romances between partners."

"Alright, understood boss, let me shower and we will be ready to roll." Chris said kissing her softly as he headed to the shower.

It left her smiling. She really enjoyed her time with Lasalle. He was smart, charming, a gentleman and damn was he good looking. She got dressed and checked in with everyone while waiting on Lasalle. She got a call from Gibbs, there was another crime scene that they were heading too. Him and Pride would take that crime scene, so she should continue working point and head in with the team.


	9. Chapter 9

It took a week to clear the case and get everything wrapped. They finally had their suspect in custody. It was a rough case for everyone, but it hit Rachel differently. She had never felt this defeated. Gibbs could feel it too. Pride and Lasalle were leaving for the airport. When abruptly Lasalle asked to take a 4 day leave to see the city more. Confused Pride agreed and stared at Gibbs. They got in the elevator, Gibbs shut off the elevator shortly after.

"He puppy sick?"

"Yeah, he has to be, she's your blood, aren't you worried about her?"

"After this case Dwayne, yeah, yeah I am."

"Just keep an eye on them okay. I'm not losing a good agent."

"I hear you Dwayne, let's let them have the weekend."

Rachel was sitting at her desk, as Chris came and sat on it. Smiling at her, he grabbed her hand. Everyone in the bullpen stared. She pulled away, then proceeded to grab her keys and walk away to the parking lot. As she was getting on the elevator, Chris jumped in and grabbed her.

"What is going on with you?"

"you just grabbed my hand in front of people. I said nothing in the office." Rachel spat

"hey, you look like you really needed someone to talk to." Chris spat back as he threw the switch to stop the elevator.

"well yeah I do but I don't need you to feel bad for me right now. I just need some space. I just didn't expect you to ask for a whole weekend to stay here. Like this thing we have I have no idea where it's going, I don't know how we will make it work, I just don't know."

As she was rambling Chris held his hands on her shoulders rubbing them as she talked. When she was finished. He began

"Look, I don't know what tomorrow will bring, I don't know right now how we will make this work. What I do know is for the last 5 days, I have fallen asleep with you in my arms and I wake up the same way and I just couldn't leave it yet. I don't feel bad for you, I understand what you are going through and I'm trying to be here for you. I care about you, you idiot." He leaned in and kissed her for a minute. When they broke, he started again "I want to be with you, all I have been thinking about in my free time is you. I took this time off, so that we could work on these things, I just want to be with you and I was hoping you wanted to be with me too."

Rachel started the elevator again. She held his cheek and kissed him again. Handed him her keys and said "you drive"


End file.
